Vida Perfecta
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Misty creía que tenía una vida ideal, pero cuando toda esa vida se desbarata producto de una rival, cambiar la rutina le salvara no solo la vida, si no su motivo de vivir. POV MISTY o.o Cuidado: Intento de Lemon
1. Ilusión de Vida

UNA VIDA PERFECTA

—

"_Cuando tienes tus sueños cumplidos, miles de fanáticos, el amor de una persona por la que darías la vida. Piensas que tu vida es perfecta… Y sí, lo es._

_Pero no basta solo con conseguirlo, lo importante es saber cómo sobrellevar y conservar todo lo obtenido… Eso es lo que he descubierto yo, con el paso del tiempo…"_

**Capítulo I: ¡Ilusión de vida!**

—¡Señorita Waterflower! ¡Señorita Waterflower! —sentía a la prensa sobre mí todo el tiempo… — ¿Su nuevo título de maestra Alfa Omega, creé que seguirá elevando su nivel profesional? ¿Cree que puede seguir mejorando? ¿Se casará usted también, como lo han hecho sus hermanas?

—No por ahora —contesté — No tengo tiempo… Yo creo que siempre hay que superarse… Y sí, creo que el titulo me hará mejor… —traté de sonreírles, ocultando mi stress tan abrumador

—Señorita Waterflower —volvió a sonar una voz — ¿No creé que ya su tiempo paso de moda?

—¿A qué se refiere? —la miré con ojos fulminante y pregunté sin salirme de control

—Vera —me contestó — ¿Ha oído de la joven Alma?

—Si, la he oído —como no recordar ese nombre, me decía a mí misma, la joven que quiere arrebatarme todo, y sobre todo a mi novio — ¿Qué con ella?

—Pues la está por alcanzar ¿No tiene miedo?

—¡Claro que no! Sé lo que soy, no necesito valerme de alguien más, si a eso viene su pregunta —dije antes de que pudiera abrir esa boca nuevamente — No, no tengo miedo de lo que ella haga… Y con su permiso, además de ser líder de un gimnasio Pokémon, soy modelo y llegó tarde. — Hice una reverencia y salí de la sala de conferencias…

Miré mi reloj, el cual marcaba las 10:00am — ¡Oh no! —apuré mi paso — ¡Llego tarde!

Cuando llegué a la cafetería, ahí estaba el hombre que ahora me hacía feliz; aquel que pese a nuestro comienzo, y lo que era, me hacía sentir completa.

—¡Otra vez tarde! —me dijo molesto cuando me vio llegar

—Este… —lo miré, sus ojos verdes cubierto por su castaño cabello desprolijo, se veían molestos — Gary yo…

—¿Qué excusa me darás ahora Misty? —me preguntó cansado

—Ninguna, es que…

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En una conferencia… para eso vinimos a ciudad Verde, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero… lo recuerdo, pero...as islas espumas, recuerdas?

—Pero que… —su voz sonaba triste — ¿Qué pasa?

—Me canse de estar pintado para ti Misty

—¿Qué? —eso me dolió, ¿Él pintado para mí? Me pregunté a mí misma

—No me digas nada Misty —se paró y me paró a mí también — Te amo —me dijo al momento que me besó, ese beso estremeció mi ser… sabía que no quería decirme nada bueno

—Gary…

—Te quiero mucho Misty, pero —su mirada no podía mantener su conexión visual con la mía, se veía muy afligido — Esto se terminó acá.

—¿Qué? —quedé congelada, tomó su abrigo y salió del lugar — ¿Así terminaba todo? Luego de cinco años juntos, ¿todo terminaba de esta manera tan fría?

Llegué a mi gimnasio con la mirada perdida en el suelo, me sentía tan sola. Levanté la mirada al entrar a este sitio tan grande, que ahora lucía tan aterrador. Estaba completamente sola, únicamente yo y mis Pokémons en todo el lugar…

En cada lugar, había un recuerdo de Gary y yo… Me sentía tan triste, sólo tenía ganas de llorar… Porque él tenía razón, desde que empecé con todo esto, no le dediqué más que los segundos que no ocupaba en mi agenda, sin contar que además el tiempo, lo compartía con mis Pokémons.

Un ruido se oyó afuera y volteé, vi a alguien no muy grata acercarse al gimnasio, la joven rubia de ojos verdes, rodeada de camarógrafos y algo que escuche, me hizo explotar

—¡Señorita Alma! —le preguntó la misma que me había echado a bajo el autoestima en la conferencia de ciudad Verde — ¿Sabía que Gary Oak termino con la líder de este gimnasio?

—¿Cómo? —me pregunté a mí misma — ¿Cómo ya lo sabían?

—Sí, lo sé —oí que respondía esa voz chillona — por eso estoy tan feliz —cada palabra se oía más cerca y más dolorosa — Sé que ahora me quedare con él —se rió

Rayos, me sentía tan mal que apenas podía mantenerme de pie. Pero fue allí cuando todo ese público entró a mi gimnasio.

La mocosa, se me acercó y me miró con aire de sobradora, por su altura al lado de la mía, podía tranquilamente estirar mi brazo y darle en la mitad de su rostro, pero me controlé

—¡Quiero una batalla Pokémon! — me ordenó si yo fuera una de sus sirvientas, pero tenía tanta bronca encima que acepte el reto.

Obviamente no me iba a ganar, se podía quedar con todo, pero no con mi gimnasio, no con mi gloria, ese título era mío y de nadie más.

Con la fuerza de mis Pokémons, logré vencerla, lo logré y el público quedo en silencio. Nadie creía que yo le gané a la que supuestamente es mi reemplazo. Vi en su rostro una furia, tan brava o más que la de mi adorado Gyarados

—¿Ganaste? —me dijo en tono de reproche — No me importa —rió — Quédate con los Pokémons, que de tu amor y del modelaje me encargaré yo —se dió vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar

—¿Qué dijo? —me quede pensante — ¿el modelaje también?

Tenía una reunión en las islas Espuma con los agentes de publicidad, eso que ella me dijo me atormentó mucho… Llamé a mi hermana Lily y le pedí a su marido, que se haga cargo del gimnasio. Dorian era un buen amigo, así que acepto cuidarme el gimnasio.

Luego de que ellos llegaron, salí hacia las islas Espuma…

Allí, la nueva mala noticia me recibió…

—¿Despedida? —tomé mi despido en mis manos — ¿Por qué?

—Buscamos un rostro nuevo… que venda más y pues Alma…

Ese nombre de nuevo, me hizo enojar muchísimo

—Está bien —les contesté — Pero de algo estén seguros —les grite — Estoy segura que les saldrá todo mal y volverán a buscarme.

—No lo creo —me respondió el hombre que siempre me hablaba con cariño, lo miré — Tu renuncia es esa. No necesitas pasar por tu liquidación ya te espera en tu cuenta bancaria. Adiós Misty

Esto no podía ser verdad… mi novio, mi carrera todo en un solo día. Sentía mi cabeza perdida… ¿Quién soy? —sabía que era Misty Waterflower, pero ¿Qué, qué era? Si sentía que toda mi vida acababa de derrumbar frente a mis ojos…

El ruido de la gente a mi alrededor era tan fuerte que no podía ni escucharme a mí misma… pero aún así no los veía… eran como invisibles en ese momento…

Empecé a caminar por la acera, cerca de los acantilados de las islas… cuando oí a un auto acercarse… no tenía ganas de moverme, si quería atropellarme que lo haga… lo veía como una salida cobarde, pero era una salida al fin.

En eso siento que el auto frenó a centímetros de mis piernas…

—¿Qué hace, está loca? —me gritó un hombre — ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

—¡¿Para qué freno? —le grité furiosa — ¡¿Por qué? —salí corriendo hacia los acantilados

—¿Misty? —oí decirle pero no me importo

Llegué a los acantilados y veía el mar abajo, las olas que rompían entre las rocas… ¿Era mi perfecto final? Me preguntaba. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré — Creo que es lo mejor…

Pero en eso sentí un jalón de mi brazo — Estúpida —oí a esa misma voz que casi me atropella y luego sentí un ardor en mi mejilla — ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

Apoyé mi mano en mi mejilla — ¿Quién se cree que es para detenerme, eh? Encima se atreve a golpearme —estaba furiosa con esa persona, más cuando rió — ¿Me puede decir de que se ríe?

Levantó sus gafas oscuras sobre su cabello corto del mismo color, lucía muy bien — No puedo creer que no me reconozcas, Misty…

—No puede ser —retrocedí un paso

—Lo hice por algo, simple… Nunca permitiría que una amiga mía, se matara así porque sí, sólo porque las cosas no le salen bien. ¿Dónde está la Misty que yo conocí?

—Ash… — dije sorprendida — ¿Eres tú?

—Pues claro —apoyó la mano en su rostro — Lo que los años han hecho con los dos, y sobretodo contigo —lo vi observándome de pie a cabeza

—Yo — bajé la mirada cuando sentí algo que me confirmó que era Ash — Pikachu —el pequeño amigo amarillo saltó a mis brazos y caí arrodillada al piso

—Él se dio cuenta que eras tú…

—Pikachu —no pude evitar abrazarlo y empezar a llorar

—Ven —me tomó de la mano y me levantó — Tú no eres así, te llevaré al gimnasio

—¡No! — grité y se detuvo

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero ir al gimnasio Ash…

—Bueno… ya sé —me llevó de la mano hacia el auto — te llevaré a mi casa

—No quiero ir a pueblo Paleta

—No, yo no vivo más en pueblo Paleta —me respondió con una sonrisa

—¿Ah no?

—Cuando cumplí veintiuno me fui a vivir solo, ahora llevo ya seis años viviendo aquí en isla Espuma

—¿En serio? —estaba sorprendida, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarlo. La verdad, no había en él una pista del Ash que yo había conocido, salvo por Pikachu, claro está. Llevábamos más de ocho años sin vernos. Solo había oído, que es el actual campeón de la región. Y el líder de la elite…

Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, pero una voz conocida me sacó de ellos… Ash se había puesto a cantar una canción que se escuchaba de la radio

—¡Ash apaga eso! —le pedí

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó ni con la más mínima intención de apagarlo — A mí me encanta

—¡A mí no, odio esa canción!

—Estas celosa que ella canta bien y tú no… —me miró levantando la ceja derecha

—No seas idiota —le contesté molesta — esa que canta soy yo — de pronto mi cuerpo se fue hacia adelante y volvió para atrás, Ash había frenado de golpe.

—¿No hablas en serio? —su mirada se fijó en mí tanto que sentí que me helaba la sangre

—Sí, es verdad… pero no me gusto eso y lo dejé, solo saqué ese sencillo

—Vaya — volvió a arrancar el auto — no puedo creerlo

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunte

—Porque —me sonrió — estoy enamorado de esa voz — rió — No puedo creer que sea la misma voz que tanto odie…

—¡Ash! — Le grité, él rió y yo también termine riendo — fue extraño, pero por ese momento me sentí liberada, como si mis problemas no existieran.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, era bastante grande, daba a la costa de isla Espuma

—¿Te gusta? — me preguntó

—Si… es muy bonita, más la vista —le dije apoyando mi mano en los ventanales que daban a la playa

—Si… por eso la compré…

—Ah —empecé a recorrer toda la sala, estaba llena de fotos, de los viejos amigos… pero ninguna mía — Ash —lo mire

Él me miró y sonrió como si supiera lo que iba a preguntarle…

—¿café o té? —me preguntó poniendo agua a calentar

—Té…

—Tus fotos no están aquí, Misty

—¿Y dónde? —le pregunte inconscientemente, me había molestado que allí no hubiera una sola mía

—Están en un lugar donde pueda verla todas las mañanas y todas las noches

—¿Eh? — lo mire confundida, se acercó, tomó mi mano y me condujo al tercer piso de esa casa, y allí a su habitación — ¿Ash?

—Están aquí Misty — me dijiste al momento que pude comprobar eso…

—Están las fotos más importantes para mí en mi habitación

—Ah… —suspire, ver esas imágenes me produjo mucha nostalgia…

—Misty

—¿Qué? —trate de no mirarlo

—¿Por qué ibas a suicidarte? —esa pregunta me descolocó de mi lugar

No aguante más mis lágrimas, así que las solté y lo abracé

—Me siento muy sola Ash —él estaba tieso y luego me abrazó

—No, no lo estás —me dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza — porque yo aquí estoy.

Bajamos y tomando el té, le conté todo lo que me angustiaba… él parecía entender todo lo que le contaba.

—Entiendo —me dijo finalmente levantando las tazas de la mesa — te falta dejar un poco la rutina.

—¿A qué te refieres? —lo mire confundida

—Es decir… olvidar los horarios y demás —me dijo muy contento

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —le dije decidida

—Bueno Misty, como quieras —me dijo molesto — solo trato de ayudarte

—No quiero tu ayuda

—No seas mal agradecida, solo te quiero ayudar a que seas la Misty que conocí

—¿y quién dijo que quiero ser esa Misty? —me levante y salí de allí

—¡Misty! — le escuche decir tras de mí, pero no volteé a verlo.

Llegué al centro Pokémon y le pedí a Joy una habitación. Allí me puse a pensar en todo lo que pasó ese día, que parecía tan largo… miré mi reloj eran las 18:00hs. ¿En sólo ocho horas pasó todo esto? Me pregunte triste con mi alma… ¡Alma! Ese nombre me irritaba de solo pensar que todos tienen una. Me di media vuelta sobre la cama y abrace la almohada — ¿Por qué Ash volvió a mi camino? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, él que no me dejo terminar con mi vida?

Estaba pensante, y recordé que si algo siempre él me había dicho era el de vivir la vida. Será que eso es lo que necesito, vivir mi vida sin reglas…

—Pero tengo miedo —me decía una y otra vez… —no sé si quiero que ese cariño que sentía por él vuelva a la vida… costo mucho dormirlo, para ahora despertarlo… ¡No Misty! —me dije — no lo harás…

Empezó a llover, eran las 22:00PM y seguía abrazada a mi almohada pensando en que hacer, mis hermanas me habían llamado preocupadas porque tuvieron un mal presentimiento y me dijeron que se harían todas cargo del gimnasio para que tratara de salir adelante…

Ahí fue cuando me decidí… no perdía nada con intentar que mi vida cambiara…

Salí del centro Pokémon con dirección a su casa, llovía fuerte pero no me importó la lluvia, no me iba a detener… llegue a ese lugar y toque timbre.

—¡Voy! —oí decir a su voz tras la puerta — ¿Quién…? —se sorprendió al verme, lo pude notar en su expresión — ¿Misty?

—Si yo Ash —le dije, la lluvia seguía cayendo y mi cabello mojado hacia que mi rostro estuviera empapado — Realmente, ¿quieres ayudarme?

—Pues claro Misty… —me dijo mirándome extrañado

—Pues entonces dejaré que me ayudes

**Continuará…**


	2. Tiempo perdido?

UNA VIDA PERFECTA

—

**Capítulo 2: "El tiempo perdido"**

Ese día fue tal vez el más duro de mi vida… Sentía que mi vida había perdido su rumbo, aunque había podido mantener mi reputación como la mejor entrenadora de Pokémons de agua, no había podido mantener ni a mi novio ni mi carrera.

Fui tan cobarde, que pensé quitarme la vida en los acantilados de isla Espuma, pero realmente por un capricho del destino… Mi primer amigo, mi primer gran amor… fue él que me salvó la vida.

Camino a su casa, muchas sensaciones invadieron mi mente. ¿Por qué? —me preguntaba — ¿Por qué al estar perdida…Lo encontré a él?…

Tenía mucho miedo de despertar aquel amor, pero me arriesgué de todas formas, así que toque timbre

—¡Voy! —oí decir a su voz tras la puerta — ¿Quién…? —se sorprendió al verme, lo pude notar en su expresión — ¿Misty?

—Si yo Ash —le dije, la lluvia seguía cayendo y mi cabello mojado hacía que mi rostro estuviera empapado — Realmente, ¿quieres ayudarme?

—Pues claro Misty… —me dijo mirándome extrañado

—Pues entonces dejaré que me ayudes

Me invito a pasar, y corrió por unas toallas, que no tardó en traer.

—Misty, ten —extendió su mano con dicho objeto — Vas a enfermarte

—¡Gracias! —le respondí al tomar las toallas, sequé mi rostro y mi cabello

—Entonces…

—Entonces, ¿qué? —le pregunté con mucha curiosidad

—Te quedarás aquí conmigo —cruzó sus brazos frente a él — la casa es grande, la podemos compartir

—Pues…

—Pero si te quedas aquí —se acercó a mi, no pude evitar apenarme — Esto no va conmigo — tomó el reloj de mi muñeca y me lo sacó

—Pero Ash…

—Mi casa, mis reglas —arqueó una ceja — ¿está bien?

—Sí, está bien —le respondí — no tengo otra opción

—Así es — me respondió sonriendo — Dame tu Pokégear

—¿Qué? — Tomé mi Pokégear — ¿Para qué?

—Tampoco lo quiero aquí —me lo sacó de las manos y lo guardó

—Pero…

—Sin peros… —me sonrió

—Está bien —le conteste resignada. Me acerqué más a la cocina donde estaba él ahora — ¿Qué haces?

—Preparo mi comida —volvió a cruzar sus brazos — ahora me quedare corto

—Bueno, por mí no te preocupes

—¡No! ¡No! —me respondió — ¡Vamos a comer los dos! Y ya…

—Está bien Ash —puse mis manos en la cintura — Veo que lo gruñón no se te va ni con los años

—Ya viste que no —me respondió de reojo

—Ash… —dos fotos me llamaron la atención — ¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Eh? — eran dos fotos, una de él con una joven de cabello castaño, y la otra era otra joven de cabello azul, se veían muy felices, así que lo mire a él, me di cuenta que su rostro se veía muy preocupado — Pues…

—¿Son May y Dawn? —le pregunté

—Así es —respondió — ellas ahora están felices con sus parejas

—¿Ah sí?

—Así es, esas dos fotos fueron cuando estuvimos saliendo

—¿Qué? —esa noticia no la sabía, me sorprendió muchísimo

—Fueron las relaciones más largas de mi vida

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le pregunte es estado de shock, nunca me imagine que Ash habría salido con dos de sus mejores amigas, cuando era yo la…

—Con May, dure un poco más de semana y con Dawn lo mismo

—Ah, ¿pero no te molesto que Dawn este ahora con uno de tus rivales?

—Misty —me miró de reojo — Soporte que la que se decía ser mi mejor, mejor amiga saliera con mi peor enemigo… ¿Crees que no iba a soportar eso?

—Bueno, pues yo —me pegó justo donde me dolía, y lo miré de reojo

—No digas nada… —me interrumpió — Ya paso… y volviste con el mejor –me miró con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

El comentario me hizo reír, no pude evitarlo. Me miró molesto y vi que se acercó a mí

—Misty

—¿Qué? —pregunte retrocediendo a medida que se me acercaba

—Tu ropa está mojada, ¿quieres cambiarte?

—Es que yo… —choqué contra la pared, ya no podía retroceder — ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Quieres…

—Verás… —acercó su boca a la mía, yo me puse muy nerviosa — solo es que… —me moví de allí rápido, y me alejé — Misty…

—Creo que venir fue un error —salí de allí corriendo, pero él me siguió aún fuera de la casa y me detuvo

—¡Misty espera!

—Ash… ¿Qué ibas a hacer? —le pregunté señalando confundida la casa

—Es que…

—Dímelo, ¿Qué? Acaso, como ya saliste con ellas y te falto yo… ¿Querías aprovecharte?

—Misty, ¿cómo me dices eso?

—Es lo que siento —agité mis manos — ¡No estoy pensando lo que digo, Ash!

—Misty —vi que esas palabras lo lastimaron, al ver sus ojos húmedos y no debido a la lluvia precisamente — Por favor, no pienses así

—¿Qué ganas con esto Ash? ¿Me ayudaras? Bueno, pero, ¿qué ganas tú?

—Misty, no te ofrecí mi ayuda por algo a cambio ¿No entiendes? Solo quiero ayudarte a superar esto. Sin nada a cambio, ver en tu rostro una sonrisa sería mi mayor pago

—… —lo mire sin decir nada — ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

—Porque sé que no quieres irte… —respondió con sus puños en su cintura

—Ash…

—Anda Misty… —me extendió su mano — entremos a la casa

—Está bien —tomé su mano y entré junto a él, quien corrió a la cocina por la comida — Te ayudo

—No, deja —apagó el fuego — Esto ya está —se acercó— Tranquila… Ven te daré algo para que te cambies…

—Está bien —lo seguí hasta una habitación que estaba vacía, no me dirigió la mirada en todo el tiempo que subimos

—Dormirás aquí —me dijo, aún sin mirarme — En el baño encontrarás una bata, puedes usarla para quitarte eso

—Está bien Ash —contesté y salió de la habitación

Tomé la bata y me cambié, el ambiente se sentía abrumador… no se sentía la tranquilidad de los minutos anteriores. Me solté el cabello, lo sequé y bajé las escaleras con un poco de miedo.

Cuando lo vi, estaba preparando la mesa. Me acerqué y me pidió que me siente, trajo la comida y cenamos con mucho silencio. Tanto así, que el ruido de la lluvia lo llenaba todo…

No lo soporte más así que pregunte — ¿Qué pasa?

Aún no me miró pero me dijo — ¿Qué pasa, con qué?

Dejé los cubiertos y continúe — ¿Por qué no puedes mirarme al hablar?

También dejo los cubiertos y se levantó — No me pasa nada —levantó su plato — ¿Terminaste?

—Pues si —contesté al momento que sacaba el plato que estaba frente a mí — Pero…

Salió del comedor con ambos platos y me dejó sola allí… En ese momento sentí que mi sangre ardía en mis venas, él sabía que siempre me molesto que haga de cuenta que no existía...

Así que cuando volvió a entrar al comedor me le pare en frente, él trato de evitarme pero no le di paso a esquivarme

—Misty déjame pasar —me pidió al tratar de sobre pasarme

—No, si no me dices porque me estas ignorando cuando tú me pediste que me quede

—Si, lo sé — ahí volvió a mirarme — pero no pensé que esto pasará

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté al escuchar su tono de voz alto

—Que me digas eso… ¡Me dolió Misty! Piensas que yo pienso como cualquier descerebrado machista, que sólo quiere tener una chica para pasar el rato…

—Tú lo dijiste yo no —traté de calmarlo, pero sólo lo empeoré

—¿Cuándo? —me preguntó — ¿Cuándo te dije yo eso?

—Cuando me dijiste que ellas fueron las relaciones más largas, quieres decir que tuviste muchas otras…

—Si no te imaginas —me dijo de forma irónica — Lleno un cuaderno de todas las chicas que pasaron por mi cama

—No quiero detalles —trate de hacerme la ofendida y murmuré — Después no quieres que piense mal de ti Ash

—Bueno, Misty, estoy cansado, me voy a dormir —dijo sin más, me corrió y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Yo quedé mirándolo, confundida, subí las escaleras y me acerqué a su cuarto, traté de golpear la puerta pero no me atreví y entré a la mía.

Al otro día, un ruido me despertó… — ¿Eh? —preste atención, realmente no era un ruido, era esa maldita canción de nuevo — ¡Ash! —bajé las escaleras rápidamente tras vestirme. Por suerte siempre que viajaba a las islas, traía algo de ropa.

Me sonrió y seguía cantando esa melodía tan odiosa para mí. Odiosa, porque esa canción la había escrito para él hace más de diez años…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó bajando el volumen del equipo musical

—Te dije que odio esa canción

—¡Pero te dije que amo esa canción! — me contestó y me dejo helada, era como si supiera que esa canción era para él

—Pero… —me hizo un gesto de silencio

—Nada, ya te lo dije — se señaló — mi casa, mis reglas, todas las mañanas escucho esta canción para asear mi casa, así que lo siento amiga.

—Está bien

—Aunque… —apagó la música

—¿Qué? —le pregunté

—Hay una forma de que deje de escucharla —me dijo sonriendo

—¿Cuál? —le pregunté confundida

—Que me la cantes

—¿Qué? —grité asustada y espantada — ¡Ni loca!

—Okey —volvió a dar reproducir a la canción — La escucho de nuevo entonces. El desayuno tendrás que preparártelo tú, yo ya desayune

—Está bien —me acerque a él y lo rocé con mi cuerpo sin querer, sentí que él me siguió con la mirada y entré en la cocina.

— ¡Ah Misty! —me dijo y salió tras de mí

—¿Qué paso? —me detuve

—Llamé al gimnasio Celeste

—¿Qué? —me espantó por segunda vez — ¿Para qué?

—Es que por si quieres salir a caminar por la playa… llamé a tus Pokémons…

—¿En serio? —ahora me había sorprendido

—Si, para compensar lo de anoche. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la playa?

Luego de terminar de desayunar, salimos a caminar por la playa… Se sentía tan genial el aire, el mar, esa brisa refrescante en el rostro… cuando venia a isla Espuma, además de ropa de cambio siempre traía uno que otro bikini. Decidí ponerme un bikini rosa, para estar allí, claro está que no pensé que Ash no volviera a mirarme por eso… en cambio yo no podría evitarlo…

— ¿Qué me pasa? —me pregunté a mi misma mientras recorría el cuerpo de Ash con mi mirada, aún seguía sin creer que ese hombre era Ash Ketchum… no podía creerlo…

Cuando volvió a mirarme me dijo — ¿Un bikini más exhibidor no tienes, no? —sentí su mirada en sobre mi cuerpo.

—No, no tengo —di una vuelta — me siento muy orgullosa de mi cuerpo.

—Si, yo también lo estaría — me respondió y me quede congelada

—Yo… yo —sentí que tomó mi mano y me acercó al agua — ¿Qué haces?

—Disfrutemos de un día de playa —y me empujó al agua

—¡Ash! —salí furiosa del agua — Está helada

—Jajaja —se reía frente a mi cara — ¿En serio? Entonces, no voy a entrar —seguía riéndose

—¡Oye! —al acercarme, vi de nuevo su mirada en mi cuerpo, el agua fría había erizado hasta la más pequeña parte de mi cuerpo…

—¿Eh? —me pregunto como si estuviera hipnotizado — ¿Qué pasa?

—Que recibirás un golpe, en cuanto me sigas mirando de esa manera

—Pero no es mi culpa… ¡Soy hombre!

—Jajá… —reí ahora — Ay no me digas qué es… — realice una pose — esto lo que te tiene hipnotizado —aunque después de decir eso torpemente, me dije a mi misma ¿_Por qué lo hice_?

—¡Si! —escuche decirle y lo miré — Eso me tiene así

—¡Ay Ash! — lo empuje al agua, pero tomó mi mano y caímos uno sobre lo otro

Cuando salimos del agua, fue un ataque de risa sin detención, caí a la arena y me revolcaba en ella, sentía que casi no tenia aire… pero me quede tiesa cuando sentí gotas que me mojaron el rostro, abrí mis ojos y tenía el rostro de Ash sobre mí, sus brazos extendidos con las manos apoyadas en la arena a ambos lados míos —Ash… —susurré

—Misty —me dijo y me quede más tiesa aún — Discúlpame

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté

—Porque ya no lo resisto —contestó al momento que sus labios fríos tocaron los míos

—Un beso —me quede pensando mientras dejaba que él me besará y poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos para yo también responderle… — no sé qué más pasara después…


	3. Extraño Contacto

UNA VIDA PERFECTA

—

**Capítulo 3: "Extraño contacto"**

Jugamos en la playa como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños, teniendo bien claro que ya no lo éramos. Nuestros cuerpos habían cambiado y la situación de vernos así se hacía incomoda, pero aún así seguimos en el juego. Aunque, el verdadero juego comenzó realmente con un beso…

—Un beso —me quede pensando mientras dejaba que él me besará y poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos para yo también responderle… — no sé qué más pasara después…

No podía separarme de él, llevó una de sus manos a mi espalda para acercarme a él y con la otra recorría toda mi silueta.

Nuestros cuerpos, nuestras pieles se rozaban, sus besos suaves bajaron a mi cuello, no podía negarme, lo dejaba hacer lo que deseaba, su mano acariciaba sin pena mi pecho cubierto por aquel pequeño bikini…

La mano que tenía en mi espalda aflojó ágilmente, el lazo de mi bikini, logrando que sintiera su mano sobre mi pecho…

En ese momento, sentí un fuego interno, mandé mis pensamientos al diablo y actué con mis instintos; invertí la situación, él quedo prisionero entre mis brazos y yo sobre él, tomé sus manos con las mías y se las mantenía prisioneras, mientras era yo quien lo besaba ahora, mi mente decía que me detuviera pero no podía, salté sus manos, las llevé hacia mi cuerpo e hice que me tocara suavemente mis curvas.

Era fácil darse cuenta que tome el control de la situación, estaba casi recostada sobre él, sus manos en mis caderas y sentía sus labios en mis pechos, mis brazos ahora rodeaban su cabeza. La situación ya se había salido de control, mi respiración se oía agitada, estaba sintiendo una inmensa adrenalina cuando la situación volvió a invertirse...

Ash quedo sobre mí, ambos estábamos agitados, ninguno había dicho una sola palabra, me miró recorriendo con su mirada mi cuerpo, y apoyó sus manos en la arena a ambos lados míos… su cuerpo estaba rodeado por mis piernas… fue ahí cuando oí su voz…

—¿Y ahora qué pasara, Misty? —me preguntó

—No lo sé Ash —le respondí aspirando profundo y soltando el aire por la boca — Déjate guiar por tus sentidos

—¿Estás segura de que quieres eso? —volvió a preguntar cómo temiendo que vaya a arrepentirme.

—Ash… —con mis manos tomé su rostro — Velo como si fuera algo que nos debíamos —le conteste al besarlo.

No quería pensar en nada, sentía a su vez, que ese acto me lo debía con él, ese frenesí, esa locura entre ambos, cerrarían definitivamente las puertas de ese amor de niña que sentí por él… eso esperaba. Su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos en mi cuerpo y las mías en el suyo.

Definitivamente, tenía que ser el final del capitulo de mi primer amor…

Cuando acabó todo, nos reincorporamos a nosotros mismos, él se alejó de mí y se paró cerca de la orilla del mar que había bajado…

—¿En qué pensara? —me preguntaba intrigada enlazando de nuevo el bikini, estaba mirando el horizonte con sus manos tras él, yo me senté abrazando mis piernas — Lo hice —me decía — Pero que sería… qué significado tenía ese acto, yo no podía descubrir que era lo que sentía, pero él… que habrá sido para él…

—¡Misty! —oí que me llamó y lo miré, se acercó a mí y extendió su mano — Vamos

—¿Eh? —lo miré y tomé su mano

—Tengo hambre —me sonrió — Vamos a comer

—Está bien —¡Vaya no podía creerlo! Yo avergonzándome, sintiéndome preocupada por esto, y él como si nada. Aunque Ash, seguía siendo un misterio para mí, siempre lo fue… ¿Qué sentirá? ¿Qué pensara? ¿Qué sentirá por mí, ahora?

—¡Misty! —volvió a decirme y se detuvo — Quiero decirte algo…

—¿Qué? —pregunté, irá a decirme algo por lo de recién.

—Pues yo… —se oía nervioso — yo… —puso su mano en su cabeza — me olvide de ir a comprar para comer —rió y yo sentía que hervía de la rabia — Tendremos que ir a comprar.

—¡Así no saldré! —le dije de manera que oyera mi enojo en las palabras.

—Está bien, ve a cambiarte —sonrió — y luego vamos.

Subí a la casa lo más rápido que pude, me sentía un poco indignada, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía quitar ese momento de mi mente.

Empecé a cambiarme, tan de malhumor que no escuché su entrada a la habitación, hasta que puso sus manos en mis hombros, me congelé al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, otra vez.

—Misty —me susurró al oído — me falto decirte algo

—¿Qué? —pregunté al cerrar mis ojos, mi estabilidad se perdía al sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí.

—Gracias

—¿Por qué? —volví a preguntar al voltear, y nuevamente me tomó entre sus brazos…

—Por ese mágico momento —me volvió a besar, mi piel se erizaba, no podía controlarme y él tampoco… ¿Qué nos pasaba? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Esas preguntas eran inexplicables para mí. Pasábamos un buen momento, nos divertíamos… aún así sentía que estaba muy viva.

—Quiero decirte una nueva regla, Misty —me dijo tentándome con el roce de sus labios con los míos.

—¿Cuál? —lo interrogué, aunque lo único que quería era morder esos labios que me tentaban más y más.

—Sin restricciones

—¿Sin restricciones?

—Así es, no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer, y tampoco hay nada que tú no puedas hacer.

—Ah —tomé eso como un pase libre para que pasaran muchas cosas — ¿Si?

—Si, y así va hacer a partir de ahora —y atrapó mis labios entre los suyos.

No importaba lo que pasara, no importara que hiciéramos con el otro. Aun manteníamos una sonrisa en nuestros rostros…

La primera semana paso rápidamente…

Había salido a ver el atardecer esa tarde, me senté en la arena, pensando en todo lo que pasó… Pero yo tenía que saber que era para Ash todo lo que pasaba…

Me sentía como su juguete, y él era lo mismo para mí… ¿o no?… Mis pensamientos empezaron a confundirme.

En los brazos de mi amante, no me importaba nada, olvidaba todo, menos su nombre… Ese nombre al cual amé hasta sentir que moría, y maté para no salir herida.

Si tan solo, me decía a mi misma, no hubiera escuchado esos rumores, no hubiera visto esas imágenes, tal vez, estaríamos juntos —me lamentaba y ahí me alarmé — No puede ser —me repetía — no quiero caer… —me pegué en el rostro, tenía que calmar eso… pero no podía, la odiosa melodía que Ash me hacía oír todas las mañanas, retumbaba en mi mente como si quisiera despertar ese sentimiento…

"_Esa vieja flama revive y me quema por dentro_

_Muy en el fondo_

_Oh nene, sabes q al ver tus ojos me vuelves loca_

_Me vuelvo loca, me sigo volviendo loca al mirarte a los ojos_

_No, mi corazón no puede ocultar ese viejo sentimiento en su interior_

_Muy, muy adentro_

_Oh nene, tú bien sabes que ver tus ojos me vuelve loca"_

Esas frases se hacían cada vez más reales… Podrá ser… que esa canción realmente marcara este momento, cuando yo…

Me tiré sobre la arena y cerré mis ojos, aunque Ash me atormentaba, me sentía en paz a la vez... paz conmigo misma. Una paz que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.

Abrí mis ojos, las primeras estrellas empezaron a salir.

—Misty —escuché su voz a lo lejos llamándome — ¡Misty!

—¡Ya voy! — Le grité — ¡ya voy!

Me levanté aunque muchas ganas no tenían y caminé hacia la casa nuevamente.

Cenamos los dos, y después fuimos a dormir… No hablamos mucho… tenía que preguntarle esa duda que me mataba…

Al otro día, de nuevo esa música me despertó

"_Hola chico ha pasado mucho_

_Supongo que te alegra saber que he aprendido a reír y sonreír_

_Reponerme de ti fue algo lento_

_Dicen que los viejos amores no pueden ser buenos amigos_

_Pero en verdad nunca creí q te volvería a ver"_

Ya la tenía asumida, no podía molestarme, porque entre más lo hago, más la ponía una y otra vez…

Pero esa mañana fue muy rara… baje cantando esa canción, ya se me había pegado la melodía.

"_Me vuelvo loca, me sigo volviendo loca al mirarte a los ojos"_

Empecé a bajar las escaleras…

_No, mi corazón no puede ocultar ese viejo sentimiento en su interior_

_Muy, muy adentro_

_Oh nene, tú bien sabes que ver tus ojos me vuelve loca"_

Dejé de cantar, la música ya no se oía y Ash me miraba

—¿Qué? —pregunté

—Si eras tú —me miró inmóvil en su lugar

—Te lo dije ¿Qué, no me creías? —le pregunté con reproche

—Es que —trato de evitar mi enojo — yo

—Ahora ya sabes que si soy yo… —le dije con mis manos en mi cintura

—Si…

—Oye Ash —dije decidida

—¿Qué? —me preguntó preocupado

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte

—Dime

—Es que —me sentía avergonzada por preguntar eso, pero tenía que saberlo — Ash sé qué esto es solo un tiempo sin restricciones, sin obligaciones ni nada pero necesito saber algo.

—Dime —ambos nos sentamos en el sillón — ¿Qué pasa?

—Ash es que… sé que están esas relaciones libres, con encuentros casuales, pero yo necesito saber —vi su rostro preocupado — necesito saber, que sientes cuando estás conmigo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó

—Es que —apoyé las manos sobre mi pecho — yo no sé que me pasa… quería saber que sientes al besarme, al tocarme, al tener nuestros encuentros.

Increíblemente, me miraba muy serio, será que se incomodó con mi pregunta.

—Disculpa —le dije — sé que es sin compromiso —me levanté pero él me detuvo

—¿Por qué quieres saber lo que yo siento? —volteé a verlo

—Es que… —no sabía que responderle — siempre tus sentimientos fueron un misterio para mi Ash

—Bueno, no te voy a negar que estuve con otras antes de lo que paso entre los dos, pero en tu caso fue diferente…

—¿Diferente?

—Si es que —en eso el timbre que sonó, cortó la frase de Ash — maldito timbre

—Ash —dije al ver su rostro

—Deja, atiendo y te dijo —se fue a atender

—Está bien —salí tras él y vi su cara espantada frente a la puerta — ¿Qué pasa, por qué no atiendes?

—Es que Misty… —me dijo al momento que abrió la puerta y una joven saltó a sus brazos.

—¡Ashket! —una chica rubia lo abrazaba, esa voz chillona, me hirvió la sangre.

—Al… alma —dijo el nervioso — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba aburrida y vine a jugar contigo como siempre…


	4. No Rompas mi Alma

UNA VIDA PERFECTA

—

**Capítulo 04: "No rompas mi alma"**

Prácticamente no puedo explicar lo que sucedió esa semana, una situación tras otra nos llevaba a un encuentro, provocados por él, provocados por mí, sólo puedo decir que lo disfrutábamos… No lo sabía, lo podía sentir en sus roces, en sus besos…

Estaba muy confundida…

Pensé que todo estaba mejor, sentía paz y tranquilidad… aunque sabía que el amor que dormí, poco a poco despertaba en mí nuevamente…

Me había decidido a hablarlo con Ash… necesitaba saber que sentía, ya no lo aguantaba más, lo pedía a gritos mi corazón…

Así que se lo pregunté… él estaba serio, nervioso, pero eso si, muy seguro de lo que decía.

Cuando oí que lo nuestro era diferente para él… me quede sorprendida pero ese timbre… arruinó todo lo que tenía en mente…

—¡Ashket! —una chica rubia lo abrazaba, esa voz chillona, me hirvió la sangre

—Al… alma —dijo el nervioso — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba aburrida y vine a jugar contigo como siempre…

Yo oía eso es silencio, no podía creerlo, esa pequeña mocosa tenía toda mi vida…

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —me dijo y salí de mis pensamientos

—¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? — gruñí entre dientes.

—¡Pues Ashket fue mi pareja!

—¿Ah sí? —lo miré a él un poco desorientada

—Misty, puedo explicarte —me dijo nervioso

—¿Explicarme qué? — me sentía tan mal, usada, avergonzada — Y pensar que estuve a punto de ¡Argh! —me odiaba a mi misma. Subí hasta la habitación que yo usaba y me encerré allí, estaba furiosa, no podía con mi mente.

Llegué y me senté tras la puerta, así evitaría que si Ash viniera a buscarme no entrara — ¡Ay por favor! —me dije — debe estar entretenido con esa niña —abracé mis piernas y suspiré — ¿Por qué? — y oculté mi rostro en mis brazos

—¡Misty! — escuche tras la puerta y levanté la mirada — ¡Oye Misty! — volvió a repetir

—¿Qué quieres? —respondí fríamente

—Explicarte lo de Alma

—¿Para qué? —dije como si no quisiera oír su respuesta que realmente quería saber

—Es que, hay algo que tú no sabes

—Ya lo creo —le respondí irónicamente

—Alma fue la chica con la cual yo decidí quitarte de mi mente

—¿Qué? —me sorprendió, no lo podía creer

—Si… ella fue mi primer novia, es que no creía que tú…

—Pero… —estaba confundida, o sea que esa chica, esos rumores que habían llegado a mí, si eran ciertos, suspiré y volví a esconder mi rostro entre mis brazos

—Y con respecto a lo que me preguntaste antes —oí su voz algo entrecortada

—¿Qué con eso? —le pregunté triste, ya no quería saber lo que significaba

—¿quieres saber por qué es diferente?

—¡Ya no! —le grité — ¡Ya no me importa!

—Te lo diré de todos modos —me dijo molesto

—Haz lo que quieras —le contesté desanimada

—Lo nuestro es diferente porque cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz y desearía que ese momento en él que estás en mis brazos nunca acabara…

—¿Qué? — sentí que esas palabras me erizaron la piel.

—Así es Misty, es diferente porque… —se escuchó un suspiro — no sé, estoy confundido

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no pensé que me producirías esto Misty, es que creo y a la vez lo siento… que cada acto mío va con amor…

—Ash… —estaba asombrada.

—Queda en ti que quieres creerme o no

Lo había dicho, no era yo sola la de la confusión de amistad, sentimientos negados y demás… éramos los dos…

Yo sentía lo mismo que él, una felicidad en sus brazos, en sus labios, perdida en sus ojos... me sentía tan completa. Sentía también que él debía saber que tengo hacia él un amor que dormir a la fuerza y que ahora quería despertar a toda costa…

Pero sentía miedo de salir y verlo en sus brazos, esa se estaba llevando totalmente mi vida… ¿Qué hago? —me pregunté — No quiero cederle a Ash por segunda vez —me dije a mi misma decidida.

Me paré con decisión, no le daría el gusto de arruinarme de la vida… No nuevamente…

Salí de aquella habitación y bajé las escaleras, los vi a los dos algo molestos el uno con el otro, Ash estaba parado contra la pared, y Alma en el sillón sentada con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunté

—Misty —vi que Ash levantó su mirada para verme

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Alma frunciendo aun más su ceño — ¡Te odio! —gritó de repente, y me asustó

—¿Qué te pasa? le contesté — ¡Si tú me estás arruinando mi vida con cada paso que das!

—A ver… —dijo irónicamente — ¡¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas?

Sinceramente, lo que me decía, no me llegaba…

—¡Alma, basta! —escuche la voz de Ash en un tono muy agresivo

—¿Por qué no me dejas que le diga sus verdades? —le preguntó furiosa

—¡Porque no! ¡Está es mi casa! —se le acercó muy molesto — Y ella es mi invitada, tú no vas a venir aquí a decir lo que puedo o no hacer, ¿me escuchaste?

Ese Ash me sorprendió a mi misma y asusto mucho a Alma…

—Si te escuche… —dijo bajando la mirada

—¡Además…—continuó — tú y yo cortamos relación hace más de seis años te dije que ya no vengas a molestarme!

Me quede marginada de esa pelea que se armo entre ellos, a Ash parecía que no le hacía nada bien esa presencia allí, ni mucho menos a mí.

Ambos se reclamaban cosas y trate de no entrometerme… Claro, hasta que oí mi nombre en la boca de alma…

—¡Misty esto! ¡Misty lo otro! —le decía a Ash señalándome — Ella, ella era la única que siempre estaba en tu mente.

—No salgas con eso —le respondió en el mismo tono molesto de antes— Eso paso mucho después de que me engañaras.

Al oír eso, me di cuenta que ya estaba sabiendo más de lo que tendría que saber…

—Yo siempre estaba pintada para ti —esa frase de Alma, me hizo recordar aquel momento cuando Gary y yo, terminamos…

—¡Alma! —volvió a gritar — A ver si entiendes ¡Me engañaste! ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Qué? — dije al oír eso, lo miré nuevamente, estaba alterado y muy nervioso

—Si y ¿Qué? —le respondió, su cabello se movía con furia con el movimiento de su cuerpo — ¡Te engañe y no me arrepiento!

—¡Ves! Un engaño no se compara con un fallo de nombre, ¿no? —le reclamó él

—¡No! ¡Lo tuyo fue más grave Ash Ketchum! —le contestó furiosa — Sabes — me dijo a mí y la miré — ¿Qué me dijo?

—No —le conteste — no tengo ni idea

—Me llamo Misty… ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Qué? — me sobresalté, lo miré y bajó la mirada, así que la volví a mirar a ella — ¿Por qué?

—Es que estábamos muy íntimos, tú sabrás, le estaba contando sobre mis Pokémons de agua, sobre mi bello Corsola y me dice "Por eso te quiero Misty" —

La miré, ardía en furia, miré a Ash, y lo quede mirando y parpadeando sucesivamente

—Todo termino allí —concluyó

—Si allí —Ash volvió a hablar — ¡Pero tuvo que terminar antes! Pero la cara de estúpido me la ves una sola vez

—¡Ash! —le dije yo tratando de calmarlo

Veía a Alma llorar… incluso llegué a sentir un poco de lastima por ella… Bueno, sólo un segundo duro…

—¡Por esto te odio Misty! —me grito Alma de repente que me asusto momentáneamente de nuevo — Por eso quise destruir tu vida, tomarla para mi… —se oía muy agitada

—¡Cálmate Alma! —dijo Ash, bajando el nivel de su voz — ¡Basta! ¡Yo le pedí a ella que venga aquí! ¡Ya déjala en paz!

—¡No! ¡No lo haré!

La vi acercarse a mí con furia, levantó su mano, pero se la frené tomando sus ante brazo antes de que se acercara más…

—A mí no me tocas —le dije con mucha seguridad — Tendrás todo lo que tenía, gloria, fama y demás, pero no te daré a mi mejor amigo, eso nunca.

—Mejor amigo — rió con un énfasis irónico — Por favor, a mí no me engañas. Si se te nota a leguas que lo que menos sientes por él es amistad.

—¡Alma! —sonó en vano la voz de Ash

—¡Solo digo la verdad! —volvió a reír — ¡Tú no te quedas atrás Ashket! Se te ve a millas que ésta te vuelve loco… Que de aquí — señaló su sien — no te la quitas…

Ambos nos miramos, nos apenamos con la mirada y la corrimos al piso. Alma seguía parada entre los dos y nos miraba muy mal…

—Pero que escena de miradas más tierna — aplaudió — ¡Soy patéticos! —fue allí cuando la vi marearse y cuando Ash y yo reaccionamos, ella estaba desmayada en el piso.

—Esta niña —oía a Ash acercársele y suspiró — Misty…

—Dime —lo miré

—Me ayudas —tratando de levantar a Alma

—Claro —me acerqué y lo ayudé

La dejamos en una habitación, aún se sentía el clima pesado de lo que hace unos minutos atrás parecía ser un huracán

Ambos nos manteníamos en silencio, y cuando lo rompimos pronunciamos nuestros nombres al unisonó…

Ambos nos callamos esperando que él otro hablara, cuando iba a hablar, él hablabas al mismo tiempo…

—Déjame hablar a mi —me pidió, así que accedí — Lo de Alma es largo, pero no paso más nada importante que lo que escuchaste recién.

—Porque no me dijiste que…

—Por miedo —me respondió — no quise perder a mi amiga, pero lo de Alma, me llevo a la perdición, así fue como me decidí a dedicarme de nuevo a los Pokémons, era lo único que no me hacia pensar en ti. Sobretodo desde que saliste con Gary

—Yo… —no sabia que decir

—Cuando supe de eso, me quebré deshice mis sentimientos, y me decidí a vivir sin ti. Y lo logré… o al menos eso creo…

Estaba sorprendida, al parecer, ambos estábamos en lo mismo

—Cuando nos reencontramos después de casi ocho años, sentí que llegaría a perder todo lo que mentalice ese tiempo.

—¿De qué me habías olvidado? —le pregunté

—¡Si Misty! —puso sus manos en mis brazos — pensé que te había olvidado, que ese amor era pasado, que podía hacer de cuenta que aún eres mi amiga pero…

—Pero… ¿Qué? — sabía que iba a decirme, pero quería que lo diga

—Tu… —se veía nervioso — lo que paso en la playa… lo posterior a eso… y yo…

—Ash… te entiendo —pronuncié al momento que sentí una lágrima recorrer mi rostro — Me paso lo mismo…

En ese momento, sentí sus labios en los míos nuevamente, su mano en mi rostro secó el recorrido de la lágrima y luego sus brazos me abrazaron muy fuerte.

—Lo siento Misty —me dijo

—¿Por qué la disculpa?

—Por no habértelo dicho a su debido tiempo

—Ash… —lo veía raro, no era ni el Ash que yo conocía, ni el Ash de esas últimas dos semanas

—Misty… —me dijo al alejarme de él — solo dos semanas más

—¿Qué? —le pregunte confusa — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que es mejor que luego de este mes, sigamos nuestro camino…

—Pero Ash… —no podía creer lo que me decía — ¿Por qué?

—Por favor Misty… debemos seguir, no podemos detenernos aquí

—Ash —baje mi mirada, pero él la levantó de nuevo — ¿Qué?

—Por favor Misty te lo pido, si no vas a aceptar eso, voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas.

Se alejó de mí, bajó las escaleras y levantó el teléfono… ¿_Por qué me hablo así_? Mire el cuarto donde dormía Alma — ¿Otra vez ella?

—¡Oye Misty! — me llamó desde la sala — ¡Ven!

—¡Voy! —bajé las escaleras rápidamente — ¿Qué sucede?

—Van a venir a buscar a Alma… puedes esperar a que vengan

—Si… pero

—Yo saldré a caminar un poco —me interrumpió colocándose un abrigo — lo necesito

—Está bien —se acercó a mi, puso su mano en mi mejilla, me susurró al oído — espero que me entiendas… —y salió de la casa

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron los asesores de Alma a buscarla y se la llevaron aun dormida…

Me quede sola en la casa… se sentía tan grande y tan fría… Decidí hacer algo, si solo me quedaban dos semanas, debía hacer lo mejor para disfrutar cada momento. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba llorando, allí entendí, que era demasiado tarde… mi amor por él… había vuelto a despertar.

Cuando regresó, entró a la casa con un — ¡Regrese! —pero no salí a recibirlo — ¿Misty? —entró a la cocina donde yo preparaba algo para comer — ¿Qué haces?

Sonreí y conteste — Preparo nuestra comida —trate de demostrarle que no estaba triste por lo que me dijo…

Cenamos y sin decir mucho nos fuimos a dormir, cada uno quedo parado en la puerta de su habitación…

—¡Que duermas bien! —me dijo

—Tú también —pero por alguna razón no podía entrar a mi habitación

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó

—¡No! —respondí nerviosa

—¿Por qué no entras?

—Tú tampoco lo haces… —le respondí

—Si… —me respondió, un silencio se generó hasta que sentí que su mano tomaba la mía, me jalaba con él, hacia el interior de su habitación y allí adentro me apoyó sobre la puerta — Misty

—Ash… —susurré con miedo

—Perdóname por esto… por favor…

—Está bien Ash —le contesté y eso lo sorprendió, lo noté en su rostro.

—¿Lo dices en verdad? —me preguntó

—Si solo puedes darme este tiempo a tu lado, me conformo con eso… antes que no tenerte otra vez

Deseaba que esa noche, que esas semanas fueran eternas, pero sabia que no podía detener el curso del tiempo… cuando quiera darme cuenta… nos estaremos diciendo Adiós…


	5. Como Dos Enamorados

N/A: La canción utilizada en este fic, se llama I GO CRAZY de DHT feat EDMEE

UNA VIDA PERFECTA

—

**Capitulo 05: "Como dos enamorados"**

Aquellas horas tan tensas, quedaron olvidadas con momentos muy tiernos. Aquella mañana desperté abrazada a él. No creía la escena que vivía pero así era.

Él ya estaba despierto — Disculpa —me dijo — ¿te desperté?

—¡No! —contesté yo, dejándome abrazar por él.

—Que bueno —me dijo algo serio — quiero decirte algo

—¿Qué? —le pregunté preocupada y me senté — ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que salir —me sonrió — ¿me acompañas?

—Pues claro —le respondí — sin pensarlo Ash, voy contigo

—Pero quiero pedirte otro favor más…

—¿Cuál? —le pregunté

Se me acercó y me preguntó — ¿Podrías hacer de cuenta que por estas dos semanas? —lo miré atento su mano acarició mi mejilla, y no aguantaba las ganas de saber que quería — ¿Qué eres mi novia?

—¿Qué? —esas palabras me sorprendieron — ¿tu novia?

—No te obligo —me respondió

No lo pensé, me abalancé sobre él y lo besé — Si acepto Ash — aunque fuera sólo por un día, claro que aceptaba.

—Me alegra oír eso — me respondió.

Esa mañana, la misma rutina de casi todos los días, no recordaba que Ash fuera tan responsable de algo como el aseo y demás.

—¿No te molesta, no? —me preguntó al momento que ponía la canción que me atormentó todo ese tiempo…

—¡No! —me quedé un momento en silencio — Ash… — le dije decidida — hay algo que tienes que saber —paré la reproducción

—¿Qué?

—Esa canción… —bajé la mirada y después lo miré — Junto con muchas otras —él me miraba expectante — las hice para ti

—¿Qué? —la sorpresa de Ash fue total, sus ojos se abrieron enormes

—Si, así es —bajé la mirada — sobretodo esta representa para mi lo que vivo desde el momento que te reencontré…

Terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un beso tan apasionado que sentí cortada mi respiración…

— Ash —le pregunté — ¿Qué sucede?

—Desde el momento que me contaste que escribiste esta canción, he deseado que fuera para mí

—Ash… — sonreí

—Ahora que sé que si lo es, me siento muy feliz — le doy play a la música, crucé mis brazos tras su cuello y él puso sus manos en mi espalda, fue un tierno beso que duró todo lo que dura la canción…

"Hola chico ha pasado mucho

Supongo que te alegra saber que he aprendido a reír y sonreír

Reponerme de ti fue algo lento

Dicen que los viejos amores no pueden ser buenos amigos

Pero en verdad nunca creí q te volvería a ver

Me vuelvo loca, me sigo volviendo loca al mirarte a los ojos

No, mi corazón no puede ocultar ese viejo sentimiento en su interior

Muy, muy adentro

Oh nene, tu bien sabes que ver tus ojos me vuelve loca

Tú dices que ella satisface tu vista,

Que ella te cuenta todos sus sueños

Y se lo mucho que eso significa para ti

Me doy cuenta de que estaba ciega

Justo en el momento en el q creí q me repuse de ti

Veo tu rostro y no puedo creer q sea verdad

Me vuelvo loca, ver a tus ojos, me vuelve loca

Esa vieja flama revive y me quema por dentro (wow)

Muy en el fondo

Oh nene, sabes que al ver tus ojos me vuelves loca

Me vuelvo loca, me sigo volviendo loca al mirarte a los ojos

No, mi corazón no puede ocultar ese viejo sentimiento en su interior

Muy, muy adentro

Oh nene, tu bien sabes que ver tus ojos me vuelve loca"

Años atrás me volvía loca sus actos infantiles, su comportamiento de niño malcriado… aunque ahora me siguieran volviendo loca sus actos, su comportamiento; más que nada, lo que más que volvía loca ahora era sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi, sus besos, sus manos… Me hacían perder totalmente los estribos y todo control sobre mi ser.

Él se apoderaba completamente de mí, no podía controlarme, no podía contenerme. Aunque esas palabras que ansiaba oír de él no salían, no me importaba, sabia que aun así, el las sentía… y no tenía duda.

Esa tarde salimos a navegar, íbamos a un grupo de islas, por el asunto de la liga Pokémon… Ash era el representante de la región, tan respetado como el mismísimo profesor Oak al que tanto él admiraba.

Verlo convertido en eso, me lleno de alegría, sabía que él logró lo que quería…

Pero algo sucedió esa semana, Ash y yo casi no nos veíamos… pero no me importaba mucho eso, si sabía que después estaría con él…

Se iba a la mañana temprano, volvía muy tarde en la noche… creo que solo lo veía dormir en mis brazos… pero con eso estaba feliz…

Yo mucho no hacía… días de mucha playa, más paz que esa no creo que hubiera conocido nunca en mi vida…

Aunque eso hizo el viaje aburrido por mi parte, a él le fue bastante bien…

Se lo veía con muchas ganas, con un gran énfasis que me llenaba de solo verlo… Ese era el líder de la elite, ese era el Ash que yo sabía que llegaría a ser el mejor, aunque claro… solo lo molestaba en ese entonces, una parte de mí sabía ese futuro… en él…

Su terquedad, le daba resistencia, la resistencia necesaria para no rendirse…y por eso llegó a donde esta ahora…

Al verme pensar de esa manera, no me quedaban dudas… ya mi amor por él estaba nuevamente en mi ser…

Cuando regresamos, lo note raro, muy extraño conmigo, casi no me miraba, evitaba los roces y sobretodo hablarme, me sentía como ignorada de su parte…

Trataba de no perder los estribos, trataba de no… arruinar la semana que aun nos quedaba por delante…

Pero… mi paciencia se agotó…

—Ash, ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté y no me respondió — ¡Ash! —empecé a elevar mi tono de voz, hace tiempo no lo hacia

—¿Qué? —me respondió de manera cortante — ¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada déjame en paz

—No, no quiero —bajé la cabeza con negación — No lo haré —lo miré — ¿Por qué me estás ignorando?

—Ay Misty no estoy para escenas de telenovela…

Sus palabras me hicieron hervir la sangre, me acerque a él y con mi furia le pegue una cachetada — ¡Eres un idiota! —le grité con toda mi furia, cuando lo mire se notaba que estaba sumamente furioso, pero no me importo

—¿Por qué? —me reprocho — ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer todo más difícil?

—No te entiendo —le dije — ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… — lo vi confundido… sin contar lo colorada que lucía su mejilla, por el golpe que anteriormente le proporcioné.

—¡Si quieres que me vaya! —le contesté — Sólo dame un minuto — lo deje allí solo y subí las escaleras, tome mi bolso y al bajar, él seguía en la misma congelada posición en la que lo deje minutos atrás… lo miré y le dije — Adiós Ash Ketchum — pero cuando iba a salir de allí, sujeto mi mano — ¿Qué?

—Espera —me dijo suavemente

—¿Qué? —volteé pero no lo mire

—No quiero que te vayas… no ahora —me dijo

—Eh…

—Aun tenemos una semana para estar juntos Misty, por favor… no me quites esta alegría —sus ojos se veían llorosos cuando me atreví a mirarlo

—Pero tu comportamiento me esta alejando

—Es que, entiéndeme, si por mi fuera yo…

—¿Qué?

—No, nada, no me preguntes por favor —y me acercó a él — ¿Te quedas? —me sacó el bolso de mi mano y lo tiró lejos de los dos — Por favor…

Realmente no quería irme, no quería hacerlo… — Con una condición —le dije pensativa

—¿Cuál? —me pregunto confundido

—No vuelvas a tratarme como recién… o…

—¿O qué?

Le mostré mi mano sonriendo — Ella se encargara de ti —me abrazó — ¿esta bien?

—Si Misty — lo abracé yo también — ya lo entendí

—Bueno, que no se te olvide — le advertí — besándolo

¿_Por qué se lo hago tan difícil_?

Sabía que algo había que lo molestaba, que le prohibía darme más tiempo a su lado, ¿Qué sería? No saberlo me atormentaba, sería grave, un tonto capricho… ¿Quién sabe?

Sabía que aunque no quería, el último día juntos eso lo sabría… eso saldría a la luz…

Pero aun así… ahora lo único que me importaba… era que estaba en sus brazos... pérdida en sus labios y nada más


	6. La Decisión de Ash

UNA VIDA PERFECTA

—

**Capitulo 06: "La decisión de Ash"**

El mes pactado estaba acabando, pronto sería un mes que mi vida se desmorono en cuestión de horas, que perdió su rumbo y me condujo a él.

Uno no puede alejarse de su destino, sólo elige la forma de llegar a él… Pero, ahora me preguntaba… ¿Por qué a él?

Recordar cuando lo conocí, aquella vez que era una niña en busca de superar a sus hermanas, era la primera vez que me sentía perdida… y ahora en esta segunda oportunidad lo reencontré…

Cuando nos separamos hace muchos años atrás, él me dijo que no teníamos coincidencias, que lo que a nosotros nos paso, fue un acto del destino… y ahora estoy de acuerdo con él.

Solo faltaban tres días, para que esta mini vida perfecta que encontré a su lado, fuera solo un bello recuerdo. Quería que Ash supiera que no me importaba lo que pase, pero aun así, no le dije nada por miedo a que no quiera seguir, pero de algo estaba consiente, esto no era más que un castillo de arena, a punto de derrumbarse.

Esa noche no fue una de las mejores de mi vida, me sentía tan mal, que apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Cuando desperté esa mañana, no había música… y eso me preocupó bastante — ¿Ash no estaría?

Cuando bajé las escaleras, si lo vi, tratando de no hacer ruido.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunté

—¡Misty! ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? —me dijo al acercarse a mí

—Ya me siento bien —le contesté aun sabiendo que no era verdad — ¿Por qué no hay música, hoy?

—¡Porque quería que descansaras bien! —me recalcó con sus manos en la cintura — Además dije algo, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —le pregunté

—Que si me cantabas esa canción, no necesitaría oírla más

—Es verdad… —le respondí

—Pero tú, no me mientas —me dijo — tu cara luce muy mal

—¡Ash! —exclamé molesta.

—Es en serio Misty —me contestó serio — no luces nada bien

—Pero yo estoy… —las siguientes palabras no salieron, mi vista se nubló y casi no podía oir más su voz…

Cuando desperté lo hice por un pinchazo que sentí en mi brazo, Ash tomaba mi mano sin mirarme — ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté

—Llame a un médico —me respondió — no sabia que otra cosa hacer.

—Bien señorita Waterflower —oí una voz gruesa hablarme, lo miré y un hombre de bata blanca, con una jeringa en sus manos, acababa de extraerme sangre de mi brazo — Le voy a hacer unos exámenes

—¿Qué por qué? —pregunté nerviosa

—Es sólo rutina, cálmate —oí a Ash tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Mañana a la mañana estarán los resultados en el hospital.

—Está bien —oí a Ash nuevamente, alejarse con el doctor.

Yo sentía aún que mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas. Cuando Ash regresó, se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó — ¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté preocupada

—Creo que sí —me respondió angustiado

—¿Conmigo? —pregunté tiesa

—No, no contigo —oír eso me tranquilizó un poco, sólo un poco — Es algo que no tuve en mente…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Misty —me besó — sólo espero que me perdones por eso…

—No entendí

—Ya lo harás… no quiero hablar de más —comentó al levantarse

—Ash —le detuve la mano cuando se levantó — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… —se soltó con la otra mano

—¡No te creo Ash! —sabía que algo más me estaba ocultando

—Sonó el timbre Misty, voy a ir a atender

—Deja a ese bendito timbre y respóndeme

—No lo haré —se alejó y salió de la habitación — Porque es algo que sola puedes responderte

—¿Qué?

No saber que pasaba me aturdía… ¿Qué tan grave sería? Ash quería que lo perdonara… ¿Qué rayos sería? Hasta que una voz ya tan familiar como la de mis hermanas entró, su tonada de sobradora era tan irreconocible.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté

—No estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo —me respondió la joven

—¿A hacer qué?

—A pedir disculpas

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente

—¿Disculpas? —le pregunté

—¡Sí! —dijo ella — ¿Qué no me crees?

Vi a Ash entrar y se apoyó contra la pared de brazos cruzados

—Si volví a pedirte disculpas fue porque Ashket me lo pidió —respondió la niña

—Entonces no quiero tus disculpas si no las sientes —le contesté ignorándola

—¡No! —me gritó y la miré — Estoy aquí porque quiero —bajó la mirada — ser tú no me valió de nada.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Tu vida era perfecta para mí, pero si no lo era para ti misma, quien eras dueña de ella, para mí vale menos que mi vida.

—No te entiendo

—Renuncie a la campaña de modelos, ellos están esperando tu regreso —me dijo tratando de que yo me alegrara.

—Ah… —respondí desanimada

—¿Por qué eres así? —me preguntó ofendida — Vengo a decirte que…

—Oye Alma… —le contesté tranquila, aún no me sentía del todo bien y no quería empeorarme — Yo no puedo alegrarme de que a una persona le vaya mal… aún siendo tú, la que acabo con todo.

—¿Por qué no? —me preguntó confundida

—Porque el odio, es una energía negativa, que no sirve de nada. Sólo te envenena "El alma" —le hice un gesto de comillas en esas palabras.

—Misty…

—Alma… si te sales de mi camino, te lo agradezco, pero no voy a odiarte si ese es tu meta… solo te ignoraré y listo.

—¿Por qué eres así?

—¿Así como? —le pregunté.

—Tan "buenita" —ahora ella fue la que hizo el gesto con sus manos.

—No soy buenita… —le respondí — sólo busco lo mejor para mí, sin perjudicar a los demás. No es algo difícil, deberías intentarlo. —le sonreí y la dejé congelada, lo noté.

—Ash —ella se dirigió hacia Ash y le preguntó — ¿Es eso, no?

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió él confundido

—¿Eso es lo que de ella te cautiva, no?

—¿a que te refieres? —lo vi salirse de su lugar

—Es decir, esa personalidad bondadosa, su espíritu de lucha… Ahora entiendo porque nadie pudo ocupar su lugar aquí —ella apoyó su mano en el torso de Ash — Misty por eso nunca se fue de tu corazón… porque no hay otra que tenga esa vista de las cosas.

—Si así es —respondió él mirándome, pero enseguida corrió su vista…

—Bueno, yo me voy, mejor —hizo una reverencia y salió seguida por Ash

Yo no lo podía creer, días atrás era la peor de las personas y ahora era su heroína, las vueltas de la vida, nos dejan mareados de los cambios que dan…

Listo, tenía a Alma fuera de mi camino ahora… Pero… pero… aun así sentía un vacío en mi interior… — ¿Qué será?

Ash volvió a entrar a la habitación

—¿Terminaremos de hablar? —le pregunté

—No Misty, no quiero hablar

—¿Por qué no?

—Debo salir y no puedo llevarte conmigo

—¿A dónde vas?

—Cerca de aquí, mañana regreso

—¿Lo harás realmente? —le pregunte. Algo me decía que no estaba diciéndome la verdad

—Si, a más tardar el viernes

—Pero el viernes es nuestro último día Ash, ¿Por qué no aguardas hasta después para hacer lo que tengas que hacer? — le supliqué

—No Misty —me respondió — Ya tome la decisión.

—Está bien Ash —le dije resignada, hubo un tiempo donde lo convencía de hacer lo que quería, ahora la situación era al revés.

—Misty… —me dijo

—¿Qué? — lo mire, se quedo en silencio un rato bastante extenso — ¿Ash?

—No puedo…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no puedes?

—Me voy ahora —me dijo decidido

—¿Por qué?

—¡Ya estás bien! Así que puedes quedarte sola.

—Pero…

—Te dejo aquí en la casa, tienes comida preparada por si tienes hambre —me dijo fríamente, tanto así que mi piel se erizó— Misty —dijo por último y puso su mano en mi rostro — Gracias por todo… por este mes fantástico de mi vida… gracias —y me besó

Ese beso fue tan apasionado, con tanto amor… Si tenía que usar la palabra correcta sería esa, pero… se separo de mí y se fue…

Ese día lo pase bien aburrida, sola en la casa; hacia la tarde ya me sentía mucho mejor… tratando de encontrar algo que hacer…

Pero no había nada, esa casa era tan aburrida sin él… que no sabía cuál era la verdadera razón de quedarme allí.

Lo descubrí al otro día, esa mañana estaba en mi habitación cuando oí ruidos de llaves… corrí escaleras abajo pero me quede paralizada por la persona que allí me encontré…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte al joven con él que me encontré — ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Él me miró y con sus ojos verdes cerrados me mostró las llaves

—Ash me avisó dónde estabas Misty…

—¿Por qué? —le pregunte — ¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti, Gary?

—Yo también me sorprendí —me respondió — Ayer fue a pueblo Paleta

—¡Qué cobarde! —sentí por dentro un gran fuego interno

—Me dejo esto también para ti, Misty — me entregó mi pokégear y mi reloj

Tomé los dos objetos en silencio…

—¡Ah! —me dijo y lo miré — Me pidió que vaya por esto —me entregó un sobre largo blanco

—Son los análisis que me hicieron

—Ah… —él se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro — Aunque quiero, no puedo olvidarte Misty —esas palabras me produjeron lágrimas — Ash me pidió que te cuidé, como hombre como amigo pero que lo haga

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto?

—Léelo en esos exámenes, yo ya lo hice, porque él me dijo que lo revisara… Pero que no quería saber los resultados.

—¿Es grave?

—No… yo creo que es grandioso, pero él piensa que con eso, te acaba de arruinar totalmente la vida.

—¡No puede ser tan grave! —abrí el sobre, tomé los papeles y los leí atentamente — No puede ser — los papeles cayeron de mi mano

—Misty —Gary me abrazó — Quiero ayudarte, sé que yo podré con eso

—No lo sé —le respondí — solo abrázame por favor

Ahora sabía el motivo de las disculpas de Ash, algo que no teníamos en mente, un riesgo que corrimos sin pensarlo. Ese mes que pasamos juntos dejo algo a ambos, bueno al menos a mí…

Lo que no aceptaba era esa forma de Ash en la que actuó, me hacía sentir tanto coraje… tal mal… Por qué lo peor era… que nunca sabría porque lo hizo…

Sólo espero que ahora todo termine bien… por mí… y por mi futuro


	7. Vida Perfecta

UNA VIDA PERFECTA

—

**Capítulo 07: "¡Mi vida perfecta, la elijo yo!"**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, no podía creer la realidad que vivo de golpe. Una gran ola arrasó con mi castillo de arena y me encontraba a la deriva.

Ash se desapareció como un cobarde y no solo eso, acudió a Gary para que yo retomará mi vida de antes…

Por más que quisiera, no podía hacerlo ahora. Análisis positivos… sería madre… de algo que sabía que era amor… pero de un amor disfrutado bajo la negación.

De que valía algo así, me sentía confundida, pero sabía que no habría marcha atrás… traería a este mundo un ser… ya no estaría sola nunca más.

Gary volvió a acompañarme, necesitaba dejar esa casa y fuimos a un hotel de las islas. Los productores aun querían hablar conmigo así que se los permití. Mañana tendría la opción de reactivar todo.

—¡Misty! —oí la voz decidida de Gary — Quiero proponerte algo

—¿Qué? —me acerque a él con mucha curiosidad

—Aun no me has dicho si quieres que te ayude —tomó mis manos — sé que puedo darle el cariño de cualquier padre.

—Gary —bajé mis manos

—Cásate conmigo —me dijo

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo que oíste! ¡Cásate conmigo Misty! Démosle a ese niño una familia feliz…

—Gary yo… —bajé mi mirada

—Dejare que lo pienses Misty… pero quiero tu respuesta… —besó mis manos que volvió a levantar y se fue…

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué decisión debía tomar? Me sentía tan abrumada… confundida…

No hacía otra cosa que recordar esos mágicos momentos que pase con él… aunque ahora me resultaran dolorosos… sabía que fui feliz a su lado…

—¿Por qué en ningún momento pude decirle que lo amaba? —salió de mi boca sin consuelo — Aunque… —me acosté sobre la cama — él tampoco me dijo esas palabras.

Sabía que ambos teníamos el sentimiento latente, pero porque nunca… en ese mes, lo dijimos. Ahora eso… era algo que no me dejaba en paz…

Volví a hablar con mis hermanas esa tarde, ambas no podían creer mi realidad, pero en el fondo ellas entendían perfectamente lo que sentía. Ofrecieron su ayuda a su pequeña hermana sin duda alguna, las tres me ayudarían en todo, eso me alegro tanto…

Otra llamada que no espere, fue la de Delia…

—¿Qué? —sonó alarmada cuando le conté de mi actual estado.

—Así es…

—Es de mi hijo, ¿verdad? —me preguntó nerviosa

—Sí, así es —le respondí

—¿Y por qué mi hijo actuó así?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Cuando vino a pueblo Paleta, dijo que había estado contigo, pero que su vida debían separarse, pase lo que pase.

—Si, lo sabía —le dije bajando la mirada

—¡Pero Misty! —me gritó — ¡No debes permitirlo!

—Pero si él no me quiere a su lado, no puedo retenerlo por esto

—No seas tonta… ¿crees que Ash realmente no desea eso?

—Pero…

—Lo conoces, Ash no cambio más que de apariencia. Por dentro sigue siendo el mismo, ese que quiere todo, pero a veces pone más los sentimientos e ideales de otros que los de él mismo

—Yo

—Entiendo si lo quieres dejar ir… pero descuida Misty —me dijo — Yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda

—Gracias

La conversación con Delia me dejo pensando. Mi mente iba muy rápido, qué debía hacer, qué como debía actuar en esta situación.

Al otro día, Gary me acompaño a las oficinas de publicidad.

—Discúlpanos Misty —le oí decir a la persona que un mes atrás me despidió tan fríamente…

—Se los advertí —les dije — sabía que esto pasaría

—Y debimos hacerte caso

—Lo sentimos en verdad…

—¿Qué dices? —me preguntó uno de los dos hombres que se encontraban frente a mí.

—¿Reactivamos el contrato?

—No sé — estaba confundida

—Anda Misty — me dijo Gary — al menos algunos meses

—Si, está bien —le sonreí, tomé el contrato, lo leí, tomé mi lapicera de mi bolso y me dispuse a firmar. Pero los vi a los dos sonreírse para si mismo, recordé las palabras con las cuales me despidieron y dije — No lo haré

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, Gary se me acercó — ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó

—No firmaré —salí de allí — no lo haré.

—¡Misty! —sentí la voz de Gary pero no paré… solo quería salir de ese lugar

—No quiero… —de pronto la mano de Gary me detuvo — Gary…

—Misty cálmate —me abrazó — hay algo más que tienes que saber, que no te dije

—¿Qué? —me separé de él y lo miré, se veía muy triste pero decidido a la vez

—Yo sé el motivo por el cual Ash actuó así

—¿Qué? — Gary lo sabía, sentí llenarse mis pulmones de aire — Dime —aire que solté con esa palabra — Por favor dímelo —le supliqué

—Ash se va esta noche a un nuevo viaje, como representante de la liga.

—¿A un viaje?

—Si, así es… Es un año fuera de Kanto

—Por eso —bajé la mirada — es que…

—Misty —él levantó mi mirada con su mano — espera a que termine de hablar…

—Está bien —sentía una gran melancolía en mí que no podía evitar las ganas de llorar.

—Ash me contó todo lo que paso entre ustedes, y me dijo que esa semana que viajaron descubrió que su miedo podría ser realidad.

—¿Su miedo? ¿Cuál? —estaba tan desesperada, casi no entendía hasta que…

—¿Cómo te sentiste tú esa semana? —me preguntó de manera que me di cuenta a que se refería.

—Ya entiendo —respondí — Ash no quiere que yo este pintada para él, que no me sienta sola a su lado ¿es eso no?

—Así es Misty — me respondió — Ash me dijo que si por él fuera no te hubiera dejado ir, que descubrir que si hubiera sido valiente le hubieras dado una vida tan feliz como en este tiempo, ambos estarían muy bien. Pero es consiente, sabe que no puede darte esa vida perfecta de estos días.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ash estaba de vacaciones por eso pudo dedicarte este tiempo. Yo lo sabía ya, él apenas si tiene tiempo para levantar el teléfono y decirle hola a su mamá.

—Entiendo…

—Pero aún así Misty —continuó él — Ash dijo que no quería saber los resultados de tus análisis porque algo en él le decía que era positivo. No sé tú, pero creo que deberías ir ahora a decírselo…

—Gary yo…

—Debes hacer lo que tu corazón te dicte Misty, yo cometí el error de dejarte ir, de conducirte a él de nuevo. Y si tú estás feliz así, yo lo entenderé. Él está en su casa ahora…

—Gracias

—¡Ve! —me dijo con un sutil empujón para que empezara mi marcha

No lo pensé dos veces, salí corriendo hacia la casa de Ash

—Elije tu, tu vida perfecta —me gritó cuando ya estaba lejos de él…

Ahora sabía que pasaba, ahora conocía el miedo de Ash, ya lo sabía y no podía estar enojada con él por eso…

—Eres un estúpido Ash Ketchum —me repetía camino a su casa — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en vez de sufrir por eso? —debía llegar rápido no quería que sea tarde, tenía miedo de llegar a su casa y de que no hubiera nadie, así que apresuré mi paso.

Cuando llegué a la casa, la encontré totalmente cerrada, no había ni una luz en ella…

—Llegué tarde —me derrumbe en la entrada en la puerta, caí arrodillada y golpe el suelo con mis puños — Llegué muy tarde —me repetía.

Allí sentí mi rostro humedecerse rápidamente, mis lágrimas se peleaban entre si para salir rápidamente de mis ojos…

Me levanté y decidí ir a ver el mar un momento — No me vale de nada llorar —me dije a mi misma con un sollozo.

Bajé las escaleras que había en la casa que llevaban a la playa, cuando vi a alguien parado mirando el bravo mar que con el viento estaba repleto de olas…

Acerqué mis pasos hacia él y si no tenía dudas de que era él.

—¡Ash! —le grité, pero no volteó — ¿No es él? —me acerqué más, a pocos pasos de él — ¿Ash? —ahora no tenía dudas de que era él.

—¿Qué… que haces aquí? —me respondió aun sin mirarme

—No ibas a despedirte

—Chau —me dijo fríamente

—Ash mírame —tomé su brazo y lo hice voltear, su rostro me dejo congelada — Ash…

—¡¿Querías verme así? —me dijo molesto, sus ojos estaban rojos de un llanto que aún le dejaba lágrimas en su rostro — ¡No quería que me vieras así! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero irme contigo —le dije sin pensarlo

—¿Qué dices? —retrocedió un paso

—Si no me dejas ir contigo —tomé a su amigo amarillo que regreso a su hombro después de estos días — No te devuelvo a Pikachu

—Misty, no estoy para juegos —me dijo de forma cansada

—Yo tampoco quiero más juegos, hablo enserio Ash, porque yo te amo y quiero ir a donde vayas —lo dije, me dije a mi misma, había podido decírselo, aunque él quedo paralizado con aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —me reprochó — ¿Por qué?

—¿Es que no me entiende? Ya sé cuál es tu miedo, y no quiero que te preocupes por eso.

—¡Misty, yo no puedo darte una vida perfecta entiéndelo!

—¿Y qué? —le respondí yo — Una vida perfecta es aquella que te hace feliz, y yo soy feliz a tu lado.

—Misty, por favor —volvió a voltear

—Ash, si es el tema de que voy a estar sola —le dije sonriendo — No te preocupes por eso

—¿Eh? —volteó a mirarme cruzado de brazos

—Es que —quité el cabello de mi rostro que el viento mecía en él — es que yo nunca estaré sola a partir de ahora Ash…

—Misty —se acercó a un paso de mí — entonces…

—Si Ash… —cerré mis ojos — vamos a tener nuestra familia, aunque no la quieras, aunque niegues el amor que me tienes… yo no puedo hacerlo. Porque yo te amo

—¡Misty que estupidez dice! — me gritó

—¿Estupidez? —me sentí ofendida y retrocedí — ¿Decirte, te amo, es una estupidez para ti?

—No tonta —suspiró abriendo sus brazos para abrazarme — Pero entiende Misty, no puedo darte una vida a mi lado.

—¿Y qué Ash? —

—Pero…

—Shhh —apoyé mi dedo índice sobre su boca — Aunque no te vea a diario, entiende que no estaré sola, tenemos algo por que vivir… y al menos yo tengo alguien a quien cuidar. Pero quiero estar contigo Ash…

—Misty yo… —bajó su mirada, así que me canse de esa escena

—Dime algo Ash, sin pensar en nada más. Olvida nuestras vidas, solo tú y yo… —estire ambos brazos hacia mis costados — ¿Qué sientes por mi? —no me contesto así que le grite — _¿QUÉ SIENTES POR MI ASH KETCHUM? ¡DIMELO! Y YA NO TE MOLESTO NUNCA MÁS, — _baje mi mirada y después lo volví a mirar_ — Y TE JURO QUE REHAGO MI VIDA LEJOS DE TI… PERO NECESITO SABERLO… _

—Yo… —dijo con titubeó y en voz baja— t... mo…

No llegué a oírle, el viento que soplaba casi me aturdía.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté — ¡No te oigo!

—¿Estas sorda o qué? —respondió molesto

—No, es que…

—Esto dije… ¡_Qué te amo!_ —gritó con toda sus fuerzas

Me quede tiesa, llevé las manos sobre mi pecho, mientras el viento mecía mi ropa y todo mi cabello en él…

—Entonces… —se acercó a mí, quedamos frente a frente

—¿Qué Ash? —le pregunté mirando atentamente sus ojos

—¿Estás dispuesta a soportar esta vida, con tal de estar a mi lado?

—Si Ash… —le respondí — mi vida perfecta la quiero vivir contigo… contigo y nuestro hijo…

—Misty —me tomó del rostro y me besó — si quiero esa familia, a tu lado… y si no te dije antes esto es porque…

—Si lo sé —le sonreí — Gary me contó

—¿ah si? —se extraño

—Si, él me dijo que te podía encontrar… Porqué yo no quería dejarte ir Ash… nos separamos una vez… y sufrí mucho… no quería sufrir de nuevo eso…

—Te entiendo a la perfección Misty… —tomó mis manos — yo sufrí mucho aquella vez, pero en esta ocasión… no pensé sentirme peor… me estaba quebrando día a día… sobretodo después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros…

—Sobre todo después de… —ahí supe que en el amor que negué creer… si existía… no en mi corazón, si no en cada parte de mi ser… —Ash —cubrí con mis manos, mi rostro, tenía ganas de llorar, y no parar…

—Nuestra vida perfecta será la que armemos juntos.

—No Ash —él me miro — no es la que armemos juntos, si no la que vivamos juntos.

—Si, así es — crucé mis brazos tras él, mientras él puso su mano en mi nuca y nos perdimos en un beso sin intención de terminar.

Finalmente, con un pequeño sacrificio, logré mi vida perfecta. No me importaba no verlo seguido, no me importaba saber que no llegaba a cenar. Lo único que me importaba es saber que volvía a mí.

Que pasaba las noches arropada entre sus brazos y esperando ansiosos la llegada de nuestro pequeño angelito, juntos…

* * *

><p>=D Espero que les haya gustado, cabe mencionar que este fue el primer fic que hice en Punto De Vista o Point Of View (POV)<p>

hace como cinco años ;o; Como pasa el tiempo jeje...

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
